


Разговор в чемодане

by Rikemika



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Когда Ньют верхом на зуву убегал из французского министерства магии, Тина и Лита были вдвоём в чемодане.Авторский взгляд на происходившее там.





	Разговор в чемодане

**Author's Note:**

> Второй фильм очень страдает от недостатка обоснуя и я попыталась додать его для себя и всех, кто прочтёт, хотя бы в таком формате ^_^

Проводив взглядом ускользающий хвост зуву, серое пальто Ньюта и захлопнувшуюся следом крышку чемодана, Тина наконец осмотрелась вокруг. Было приятно вновь оказаться здесь, внутри диковинного мира, который Ньют создал для себя и своего зверинца. Это навевало приятные воспоминания. Здесь она впервые увидела Ньюта таким, каким он был только с магическими зверями. Здесь же и поняла, какими их видит Ньют.

Задумавшись, Тина наткнулась взглядом на Литу, которая полуприсела на стол и внимательно смотрела на неё саму. 

— Тина. Тина Голдштейн, — она опомнилась и протянула руку. Лита, не привыкшая к таким жестам, осторожно её пожала.

— Ну, а меня ты уже знаешь.

— Лита Лестрейндж, да.

Лита кивнула и, сменив оценивающий прищур на легкую улыбку, констатировала:

— Значит вот ради кого Ньют рвался из страны так, что даже нарушил запрет на выезд.

— Запрет на выезд? — удивилась Тина, по инерции пропустив первую часть сказанного.

— Да, после того, как он чуть не разрушил половину Нью-Йорка, министерство запретило ему любые перемещения за границу Великобритании.

— Но это же неправда! Ньют спас всё магическое сообщество США!

— И он пытался доказать это на пяти слушаниях подряд, но видимо у чиновников нашего министерства свой взгляд на ситуацию.

— Пять слушаний… — Тина рассеянно прижала пальцы ко рту и нервно улыбнулась. — Постой, что ты имеешь ввиду? Разве он тут не ради тебя?

Лита удивлённо приподняла брови.

— Ньют даже не знал, что я здесь, — Лестрейндж улыбнулась, взглянув куда-то поверх плеча Тины, и слегка кивнула. — А ещё, мне кажется, это куда красноречивее.

Тина обернулась, проследив за взглядом Литы, и увидела себя. Вернее, множество портретных набросков своего лица, какие-то более проработанные, какие-то исполненные буквально парой черт, но безошибочно узнаваемые. Тина рвано вдохнула и протянула к ним руку, отодвигая некоторые рисунки, чтобы рассмотреть те, что были наполовину скрыты. 

— Ох, Мерлин… — вырвался у нее смешок, больше похожий на всхлип. В глазах действительно собирались слезы, но на душе вдруг стало так легко и светло, как не было ни разу за эти долгие месяцы, когда она думала… Да и не так важно, что она думала. Глупость какая, честное слово! 

Когда прошлый гнёт неприятных мыслей рассеялся, будто его и не было, Тина поняла еще кое-что:

— Ох, ему ведь понадобится помощь с зуву.

Она деловито осмотрелась и нашла погремушку, которую Ньют использовал до этого. Покрутив в руках, Тина убрала её за пояс. Пригодится.

— Так значит ты тоже увлекаешься магическими существами? — задумчиво спросила Лита, листая странички блокнота с заметками, который нашла на столе. - Я думала, ты аврор.

— Одно другому не мешает, — застенчиво произнесла Тина, вспоминая, сколько раз она прочитала тот том, который Ньют выслал ей почтой. На самом деле посылка огорчила её, ведь он сам обещал привезти книгу, это была их маленькая клятва на причале. Ну, она так думала. В сопроводительном письме Ньют говорил о «непредвиденных обстоятельствах непреодолимой силы». Кто же знал, что речь была о запрете министерства. Когда Тина увидела журнал, подумала, что таким образом Ньют тактично сообщил ей, что они больше никогда не увидятся, ведь он женится на Лите. Вот же глупость! И Ньют глупый! Почему сразу не написал, как есть?! Она бы обязательно постаралась ему помочь.

— Знаешь, в американском журнале было фото с презентации книги Ньюта и подпись, что он женится на Лите Лестрейндж.

— Что? Ироничная ошибка судьбы, — Лита легко, но как-то грустно усмехнулась, закрывая блокнот. — Ох уж эти репортёры.

— Твой жених Тесеус, да?

— Да. Старший брат Ньюта, — она кивнула. — Он тоже аврор. Из-за этого у них много разногласий. Но, похоже, с некоторыми аврорами он все же ладит. 

— Просто я — средняя голова, — Тина довольно улыбнулась себе под нос, использовав оборот Ньюта.

Лита уже собиралась спросить, что это значит, когда крышка чемодана открылась и послышался голос Ньюта, немного сдавленный, зовущий наружу. Оказавшись ближе к лестнице, Лита кинула последний загадочный взгляд на Тину и потянулась к верхней ступеньке.


End file.
